


Kalte Hände, Warmes Herz

by LokianaWinchester



Series: Schoethe [3]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, M/M, zuckersüß
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokianaWinchester/pseuds/LokianaWinchester
Summary: Weimar-induced Motivationsüberschuss





	Kalte Hände, Warmes Herz

**Author's Note:**

> Vier separate prompts von [idontknowaname-sorry](https://idontknowaname-sorry.tumblr.com/) auf tumblr zu einer fic verarbeitet.  
> Vielen Dank dafür. Die Geschichte widme ich dir.

Friedrich hatte Lolo mit Mühe und Not davon überzeugen können, dass Johann und er so beschäftigt seien, dass er es nicht schaffen würde, zu Neujahr zurück nach Jena zu kommen. Kaum hätte er ahnen können, dass er jene Entscheidung so bereuen würde, doch als er sich nun in der Dunkelheit des frühen Winterabends zitternd und mit laufender Nase im Ilm-Park wiederfand, musste er trotz Johanns trostspendender Anwesenheit zugeben, dass er nun lieber mit seiner Familie um den Kamin säße. Der Schnee, der in diesem Jahr schon gelegen hatte, war in den letzten Tagen weggeschmolzen, doch nun waren die Temperaturen wieder gesunken und die Kälte erschien umso beißender, da sie nicht einmal durch Schnee gedämpft wurde. Langsam fing Friedrichs Kiefer an zu schmerzen, da er seine Zähne zusammenbiss, deren Klappern sonst das lauteste Geräusch in der Umgebung gewesen wäre. Johann hatte offenbar gedacht, das romantischste, was man mit seinem Liebhaber mitten im Winter machen könnte, sei in der Eiseskälte spazieren zu gehen, so wollte er diesem nun seinen Spaß an der Sache nicht durch Beschwerden mindern.

Plötzlich spürte Friedrich, wie Johanns Hand ihren Weg in seine Manteltasche fand und zum erneuten Male fragte er sich, wie es Johann nicht genauso fror, wie ihn, denn seine Hand war nicht nur weniger kalt als seine, sondern regelrecht warm. So ergriff er dankbar die ihm gebotene Wärmequelle, was Johann ein leises Geräusch entlockte.

„Friedrich, deine Hand gleicht einem Eiszapfen; es grenzt an ein Wunder, dass du sie überhaupt noch bewegen kannst!“

Friedrich wusste nicht, ob er antworten sollte, was höchstwahrscheinlich sein Zähneklappern preisgegeben hätte, oder schweigen und dadurch verdächtig auffallen.

Er entschied sich für den Mittelweg.

„Hrmpfhh“, ein Laut, den Johann interpretieren konnte, wie er wollte, ihn aber nicht komplett ohne Antwort ließ.

„Ist der Rest von dir auch so kalt?“, fragte Johann besorgt. Energisch schüttelte Friedrich seinen Kopf und stieß einen weiteren Laut aus.

Johann schien ihm aber wenig bis keinen Glauben zu schenken, blieb stehen und zog Friedrich näher zu sich. Dieser versuchte sein Bestes, das verräterische Zittern nicht Oberhand gewinnen zu lassen, doch nachdem Johann ihn kurz gemustert hatte, seinen Kopf zu sich hinunterzog und ihn sanft küsste, verlor Friedrich die Kontrolle und seine Zähne begannen sehr störend zu klappern. 

Johanns Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe und seine Augen weiteten sich, bevor er einige Male blinzelte und Friedrich rasch bei der Hand nahm.

„Wie konntest du das verstecken, Friedrich? Du weißt doch selbst am besten, in was für einem delikaten Zustand sich deine Gesundheit befindet! Wenn wir uns beeilen, können wir in zehn Minuten am Frauenplan sein.“

Johann nahm eine Geschwindigkeit auf, die man von seinen nicht allzu langen Beinen nicht erwartet hätte, und zog Friedrich halb durch den Park. 

Friedrich lag schon ein bissiger Kommentar auf der Zunge, Johann habe ja darauf bestanden, ihn hier in die Kälte mitzuschleppen, als ihm auffiel, dass dies in seiner jetzigen Verfassung, mit klappernden Zähnen und so kompakt wie möglich in seinen Mantel gehüllt, wohl nicht den erwünschten Effekt hätte. Also beschloss er, sich auf seine Füße und Beine zu konzentrieren, in denen er nun auch allmählich das Gefühl verlor.

Gerade als er dachte, dass es nun mit seiner schmerzenden, laufenden Nase, den erfrorenen Händen und Füßen, den klappernden Zähnen und müden Beinen nicht noch schlimmer kommen könnte, begann es zu allem Überfluss zu schneien.

Friedrichs Haar war komplett weiß, als sie Johanns Haus erreichten, wo ihm sein Gastgeber selbst aus dem kalten, nassen, Mantel und den schweren Stiefeln half und ihm ein Tuch für seine Haare in die Hand drückte. 

Schließlich zogen sie sich in die Wohnstube zurück, wo bereits ein Feuer im Kamin prasselte. Friedrich stieß einen zittrigen Atemstoß aus und beeilte sich, zum Kanapee in dessen Nähe zu kommen. Er streckte seine Beine aus und fühlte, wie die Wärme ihn förmlich auftaute. Friedlich schloss er seine Augen und lehnte sich zurück, doch nach einigen Momenten fühlte er, wie Johanns sanfte Hände ihm eine Wolldecke um die Schultern legten. Als Johann sich neben ihm niederließ, begann Friedrich, sich unbewusst an ihn zu lehnen, was er erst bemerkte, als sein Kopf bereits auf Johanns Schulter ruhte.

Mit einigen geübten Fingergriffen löste Johann das Band, das Friedrichs Haare zusammenhielt und begann, sachte durch die blonden Strähnen zu fahren. Sosehr Friedrich vor nicht einmal einer halben Stunde ganz Weimar, und besonders den Herrn Geheimrath Goethe verflucht hatte, nun konnte er nicht im Geringsten mit seiner Situation unzufrieden sein. Als Johann begann, seine Kopfhaut zu massieren, entfuhr Friedrich ein Seufzer und er streckte sich auf der ziemlich kurzen Sitzgelegenheit (welche nicht umsonst nicht Liegegelegenheit hieß) so weit aus, wie es irgend möglich war, ohne hinunterzufallen. 

Friedrich stand kurz vor dem Einschlafen, als Johann begann, seiner Massage ein weiteres Element hinzuzufügen. Sanft begann er, Friedrichs Stirn und Schläfen mit zarten Küssen zu bedecken. Das Herz des Jüngeren begann schneller zu schlagen. Vor zwanzig Jahren hätte er unsagbares dafür gegeben, dass Johann ihn ansähe. Vor zehn Jahren hatte er nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als einen anderen Ausgang zu ihrem durchaus misslungenen Gespräch, wonach sich ihre Wege wieder getrennt hatten. Und nun lag er in den Armen seines größten Vorbildes. In jenen Armen, in die er sich in den ersten Jahren ihrer Freundschaft sehnlichst gewünscht hatte. In den Armen jenes Mannes, der ihm mehr bedeutete, als sonst etwas. 

Ein Lächeln machte sich auf Friedrichs Lippen bemerkbar, als er langsam die Augen öffnete und zu Johann aufblickte. Fast mühelos setzte er sich auf und sah seinem Gegenüber in die Augen. Er hatte viel erwartet, doch seine eigenen Emotionen so klar und unzweifelhaft in Johanns Blick wiedergespiegelt zu sehen, trieb ihm Tränen in die Augen. Niemals hatte er Zuneigung auf dieser Ebene genossen. Ein kleines Stimmchen in seinem Hinterkopf ließ ihn wissen, dass dies seiner Frau gegenüber etwas ungerecht sei, doch er ignorierte es geflissentlich, bis es verstummte. 

Langsam ließ er seine Hände zu Johanns Schultern wandern, dann eine in seinen Nacken, als er sich vorbeugte, um seine nun warmen Lippen auf Johanns zu setzen. Der Kuss hätte in vielen Situationen einiges zu wünschen übriggelassen, doch hier vor dem prasselnden Feuer in der kalten Winternacht, der letzten des Jahres 1798, hätte Friedrich sich nichts Perfekteres vorstellen können. Als sie sich schließlich trennten, legte Friedrich die Wolldecke auch um Johanns Schultern und nahm seine vorherige Position wieder ein. An Johanns Brust gelehnt, den starken, gleichmäßigen Herzschlag des älteren am Ohr, nickte Friedrich schließlich ein.

Einige Zeit später schreckte er keuchend auf. Er erinnerte sich nicht, was er geträumt hatte, doch der bittere Nachgeschmack von Entsetzen und Grauen steckte noch in all seinen Gliedern. Nach einigen Sekunden kompletter Orientierungslosigkeit, erinnerte er sich, wo er sich befand und begann sich zu entspannen. Johann hatte die Decke über ihn gebreitet und hatte sich wahrscheinlich zu einer nächtlichen Lektüre zurückgezogen. Langsam stand Friedrich auf und machte sich auf die Suche nach dem Liebhaber.

Wie sich herausstellte, hatte er Recht gehabt; tatsächlich fand er Johann tief in seine Lektüre vertieft in seinem Arbeitszimmer. 

„Entschuldige, dass ich vorhin einfach so eingeschlafen bin. Es war einfach so gemütlich und –“ 

Johann unterbrach ihn: „Es gibt keinen Grund, dich zu entschuldigen, Friedrich. Du hast noch nichts verpasst. Das neue Jahr beginnt erst in ein paar Minuten und ich wäre nun zu dir gekommen, hättest nicht du mich zuerst gefunden.“

Friedrich lächelte und legte die Distanz zwischen ihnen mit wenigen Schritten zurück. Tatsächlich handelte es sich nur noch um einige Minuten, bis sie das neue Jahr begrüßen konnten und Friedrich war zugegebenermaßen gespannt, was dieses wohl mit sich bringen würde. 

Als er Johanns Hand in seine nahm, gingen sie gemeinsam zum Fenster und sahen hinaus. Inzwischen waren kaum erkennbare Strukturen übrig, die Welt war weiß und friedlich. Einige Zeit standen sie so beisammen, bis die Kirchturmuhr begann 12 zu schlagen.

„Willkommen im Jahr 1799“, murmelte Johann und reichte hinter sich nach zwei Gläsern Champagner, wovon er eines Friedrich gab und sein eigenes anhob.

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen imitierte Friedrich die Geste und „Frohes Neues Jahr!“ ertönte aus beiden Mündern zugleich. Grinsend nahm Friedrich einen Schluck, bevor er das Glas etwas unsanft auf dem Fenstersims abstellte und Johann zu sich zog. 

Eine kleine Menge hatte sich unten auf der Straße gebildet und aus irgendeinem Haus erklang Tanzmusik, doch diese ausgelassene Stimmung interessierte Friedrich kaum, als er sich bedächtig hinabbeugte, um Johann zu küssen.

Sein Kuss wurde stürmisch erwidert, der ältere Dichter stellte sein Glas klirrend ab und eine Hand vergrub sich in Friedrichs Haaren, während er die andere auf dessen Rücken legte, um sicherzugehen, dass er sich nicht so einfach von ihm trennen konnte. Friedrich gefiel diese Wendung außerordentlich gut, er schmiegte sich eng an Johann und öffnete seine Lippen, um den Kuss zu vertiefen. Niemals hätte er sich dies erträumen können, und nun lebte er jeden Moment, den er mit Johann verbrachte wie im Himmel.

Als sie sich trennten, um nach Luft zu schnappen, öffnete Friedrich seine Augen und sah, dass Johann ihn ebenfalls betrachtete. Er schlang beide Arme um den älteren Dichter, lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Johanns und hauchte einen Kuss auf dessen Stirn.

„Ich liebe dich.“

Die Worte waren ihm entwichen, bevor er es selbst wusste und einen Moment wuchs seine Unsicherheit, doch Johanns Arme schlangen sich noch enger um ihn und seine Lippen streiften Friedrichs Haar als er ihm seine Antwort zuflüsterte.

„Ich kann nicht in Worte fassen, was ich für dich empfinde, Friedrich. Aber Liebe käme einer Beschreibung am nächsten. Ich kann nicht ohne dich sein.“

Eine Träne rollte Friedrichs Wange hinab und verlief sich in Johanns Haar. Niemals dürfte dieser Moment enden. Als Friedrich ein Schluchzer entfuhr, lockerte Johann seine Umarmung und sah erschrocken zu ihm auf. Zärtlich strich er die Tränen von den Wangen seines geliebten Friedrich, der ihn mit noch immer verräterisch glänzenden Augen anlächelte und sich zu einem erneuten Kuss hinabbeugte.

Die Musik war inzwischen langsamer geworden und wie von selbst fingen sie an, sich dazu zu bewegen.

„Es gibt keine Frau, gar niemanden, mit dem ich lieber tanze, als mit dir, Friedrich.“

Man konnte das Ganze wohl kaum einen Tanz nennen, doch Friedrich hätte Semantik in diesem Moment nicht weniger scheren können.

Als er kurze Zeit später im Bett wieder in Johanns Armen lag und an die Geschehnisse des letzten Jahres zurückdachte, wie viel sich für ihn verändert hatte und wie viel Gutes ihm widerfahren war, sah er sich zuversichtlich, dass die Zukunft noch vielerlei Positives für ihn bereit hatte.


End file.
